I Want to Touch You
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: Jun and Hatusharu have been dating for awhile,but never have they embraced or touch. Jun is confused and hurt, so asks him why. He couldn't tell her until they meet up at the place where they started dating & he grows the courage to tell to her the truth.


I Want to Touch You

(A Hatsuharu Sohma Drabble)

Hatsu-kun and I have dating for months now. When we first started going out, he told me I couldn't embrace him, but he didn't me the reason. When it's with his guy friends, he has no problems with it, but with me it's like I have the plague and he can't touch me. He and the rest of the Sohma's have been keeping secrets from me. I have constantly argued it with him, so much that his dark side comes out and we both get into physical fights. I sat down on the grass at the park where we started dating. I hugged my knees up to my chest and stared at the lake and the sunset. I began thinking about a story my mother once told me before she passed away. It was about the Chinese Zodiac. I don't know why, but for some reason that story came up in mind. My concentration was disturbed when someone sat down next to me. I looked over to my left to see Hatsu-kun.

"Out of all the places you can go, you come here." He simply said.

I gazed back at the lake.

"Of course, it's the place where we started going out. Why wouldn't I come here? This place is very important to me." I replied to him.

"You do understand why I can't have you hug me right?" He asked me.

I never took my gaze away from the sunset.

"No, I don't. You're making me feel like I have a deadly disease or something. It's like you don't want to touch me." I said to him hiding all emotion in my voice.

"It's not that at all. Trust me, I've been holding in all my urges to touch you."

"Then what is it that you're keeping from me?" I raised my voice.

I angrily focused my attention to him.

"Jun, I'm cursed. I was born with this curse you see. If I am hugged by the opposite sex, I will transform into the thing I am cursed of being. I'm afraid that once you see me when I transform, you will judge and not love me anymore." He explained to me.

"That's bullshit. You should know that there's nothing in this world that could make me stop loving you."

I was shocked when Hatsu-kun quickly and angrily embraced and kissed me. I was so caught off guard that my body was pushed backwards on the grass. Before I could react, a cloud of puffy white surround the two and dispersed slowly afterwards. I coughed and closed my eyes, but when I opened them, there was a huge ox on top of me. I widened my eyes, slightly weird out, until I stared deeply into its eyes.

"H…..Hatsu-kun?" I asked confused.

The ox nodded its head up and down.

"I thought about this for a second, trying to run everything through my mind. Wait, the curse you were talking about earlier, could you mean the Chinese Zodiac?" I asked him.

He nodded his head up and down again.

"My mom used to tell stories about that when I was younger, before she died. Why would you think I hate you for this? It's not your fault. You were born with it. I don't find you disgusting at all. I actually find you adorable." I flashed him a cute childish smile.

I quickly embraced his head and kissed his nose.

"Hatsu-kun, I still love you no matter what form you take. That's what love is. It doesn't matter what the other looks like as long as he has a huge and pure heart like yours." I told him embracing him again.

Then the same puffy white cloud of smoke came again and surrounded us. When it dispersed, a naked Hatsuharu was laying on top me. My whole face heated up as my eyes widened. Haru-kun's lips curved into a smirk as he noticed my reaction.

"Oh ya, I forgot to tell. At the end of the transformation, when I turn back to normal, I end up naked."

"You could've told me that earlier, you bastard!" I yelled at him, still blushing like crazy.

He chuckled as he slowly got off me and sat down in the same spot next to me. I found his clothes and quickly gave it to him. I turned around as he dressed himself. Once he was done, I turned back around. Haru-kun and I ended up just staring at the sunset together.


End file.
